Victor Hyche- A Strange Century
Victor Hyche was the United States of America's 49th president. He was a staunch New Libertist, the moderately conservative party in America's four party system. Known for his harsh anti-immigrant stances and his leap to action during World War Three, he was America's last president during the Great Republican Revival. Origins Victor Hyche was born on April 15, 1989 in Montgomery, Alabama. He grew up in a stable family environment, and by all means he was a normal boy. He was a very devout Methodist throughout his life and it made him want to change America for the better. He had a passion for oration, and he thought it was a gift from God, so he began his political career as a lobbyist the conservative think-tank American Spirit in 2024, lobbying against Martin O' Malley. After seeing what 18 years of Democratic rule did to America, he deicded to run for U.S. Representative of Alabama's fourth district in 2026, and won easily off the new wave of Republicanism. He began mixing with the Dixie Governors, the rich, white, male governors of the Southeastern US. They too were sick of the Democratic rule that gone on for so long, and all of them fiecrely backed Jackson Perry during his presidential campaign, helping him win. Rising Popularity In 2029, after being reelected Representative, Hyche wrote an article for the New York Times, entitled The Importance of Conservatie Values. ''The article was extremely popular, being read over one hundred million times. Hyche was applauded by even President Perry, who invited Hyche to become a speech writer for him. Hyche politely declined, as he was upset with Perry's inaction against the newly formed Persia. He writes another controversial article the next month for The Washington Post, called ''The Dangers of Sharia Law. Muslims around the US are threatened because of the article, which calls for an elimination of the "harsh Muslim." 2032 Election Victor decided in January of 2031 to run for President. He quickly becomes the leader in the polls, ten points over his fiercest rival, Micheal McMorgan. It appeared like Victor would be nominated for as candidate, but shortly before the first New Liberty National Convention, it is discovered that Victor's son John had illegal augmentation surgery in Singapore, where he now lived working as a stunt man, since the surgery allowed him to turn his emotions on and off. Victor falls in the polls and McMorgan is nominated by the convention. McMorgan wins the election and Victor heads back to Alabama to prepare for the 2036 elections. A Fierce Politician President McMorgan is wildly unpopular for his inactivity, and Victor works hard to repair his reputation and the newly damaged reputation of the New Liberty Party. He spends six months volunteering in California, passing out water and helping to build a desalination plant, giving Californians much needed acess to fresh water. He turns around the bad fortunes of his district at home, repairing infrastructure and attracting manufacturing companies to build new factories, creating thousands of jobs. In the US Congress, he becomes known for his harsh anti-immigration stance, filibustering for ten hours against the Plan to Cizitenship Act, which would allow immigrants an easy road to citizenchip. Road to Presidency In 2035, Victor convinced President McMorgan not to run again for the sake of his party. Victor leads in the polls easily, but only wins narrowly against a fierce opposition from the Green Socialist Democrats, who had not had more than 56 members in all of Congress at a time. Victor was sworn in as the 49th president of the United States on January 20th, 2037. Category:A Strange Century